Report 658
Report #658 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Contingency Org: Institute Status: Completed Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate the feasibility of Solution 1. Problem: As it is contingency is a fairly irrelevant skill. It takes 4 power and you determine a target, and if that target drops you under 50% health then it will activate one of three effects. The choices are alacrity which will tick once every 15 seconds healing 20% of your health, timeechos or oracle which both tick every 15 seconds and deliver to afflictions to the target. If you set your contingency to say Shuyin, and you fight Shuyin and for whatever reason he doesn't drop your health below 50%, you cannot then set your contingency to another target even paying the entire 4 power again. You are simply stuck with it until you log out or die. Furthermore, if contingency is used in a group situation it is unlikely that it will ever have any effect as even if the person were to chance to hit you while you were below 50%, it is unlikely that you would live long enough with the effects present for them to tick the first time. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change contingency to 7 power, make it untargetted so if you drop below that point by any other player and have it cause pastglimspe (removal of one affliction), futureglimpse (defense that has a chance to ignore afflictions and fade when it does) and foresight. None of these are power abilities but would turn it into a true contingency plan and be worthwhile as futureglimpse, and foresight fade extremely quickly in combat but would help someone recover. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Leave costs and effects as is, but make contingency untargetted so it is more likely to have an effect in group combat 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Lower cost to 2 power, leave it targetted but allow for it being casted a second time to change target and effect Player Comments: ---on 7/17 @ 12:51 writes: I personally like solution 1, but disagree that it would need an increase in power cost. 4p is plenty for contingently putting up a no-power defense once. Solution 2 is also acceptable. My personal ideal Solution 4 would be untargetted futureglimpse, pastglimpse, foresight or alacrity for 4p. ---on 7/17 @ 14:35 writes: All of these sound fine to me. I agree with Iytha that solution 1 without a power cost increase sounds the best. ---on 7/17 @ 18:22 writes: Well, the first solution was that it would do all three of those for the increased power cost. ---on 7/17 @ 18:55 writes: Ah, that would be worth 7 power, then. ---on 7/19 @ 02:12 writes: All three of those at once is a quite powerful combination. Leave in the selection option, so that you pick one when you spend the power. ---on 7/21 @ 03:20 writes: It's still 3 powerless abilities costing 7 power, that may l ---on 7/21 @ 03:21 writes: It's still 3 powerless abilities costing 7 power, that is only likely to be used in large group fights. Healing one affliction and negating 2-3 more, it is more like a contingency that way